The Dictator
|Date of birth = |Race = Human |FamConnect = }} "The Dictator" is a minor villain (herro lewis :D) in the Dragon Ball Z film Fusion Reborn. He is the only character to appear in the Dragon World who is an allusion of a real life figure, that of Austrian-born politician Adolf Hitler. Instead of Swastikas on the flags and uniforms, the insignias were replaced with X's. Goten and Trunks fight him off along with the rest of his undead army after they were resurrected from Hell along with the villains the Z Fighters previously defeated. Trunks and Goten defeat all of the army and the Dictator by fusing into Gotenks. In the FUNimation dub, he also says that because they have blonde hair, light eyes and super strength, he should have been recruiting them. After the Dictator's defeat, he was not seen in Dragon Ball GT's Super 17 Saga where a similar event takes place where all the previous villains escaped from Hell. Voice Actors FUNimation Dub: Christopher Sabat Trivia *It is also notable that the Red Ribbon Army had some similarity to Hitler's Nazi Army and may have been based on them due to the ribbons on their arms and their constant displaying of their symbols. Also, General Blue was based on what an ideal, disciplined soldier of Adolf Hitler's army would be like, along with the fact that General Blue was of German/Austrian descent and spoke German in one instance in the English manga translation, saying the phrase "Auf Wiedersehen" (which means "Goodbye" in German). *The bullets that his army use are multi-colored. *In the FUNimation dub, he comments on Goten and Trunks SSJ form, he is comparing them to the Nazi physical ideal (Blonde Hair, Blue/Green Eyes, and Super Strength). It is likely that he believes them to be Aryan, unaware that they are Super Saiyans (as are most of the earthlings in the series). *In original Japanese version, he instead states that they are little punks that dyed their hair and most likely doesn't consider them to be Aryan. *The animation style for the fight with his army is slightly different from the rest of the movie (it has a more cartoonish look). *Unlike his real life counter-part, The Dictator actually leads his army into battle. However, this may be due to him being undead. *He isn't in the German, Hebrew, and French versions of Fusion Reborn. This is because of strict laws in both Germany, France, and former Soviet-bloc nations that prohibit the reproduction of Nazi emblems and references as well as avoiding to insult Israelis and Holocaust survivors in World War II. He also didn't appear in Polish and Spanish versions of the movie, but the battle with his army was still present in said versions. *His battle with Goten and Trunks was removed when Fusion Reborn was broadcast on Toonami. *The Dictator's insignia is an X, and not Hitler's familiar Swastika. While obviously changed to avoid offending people, this may also be a reference to the Charlie Chaplin film The Great Dictator, in which Chaplin plays a character who is a parody of Hitler, who uses an X insignia. Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Z Dictator Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:Tyrants Dictator Category:Unnamed Characters